


Bring Him Home

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [98]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: "As another tank explodes, close enough that he almost feels himself propelled up into the air and he’s pretty sure he doesn’t fly away just because he’s holding a rifle as heavy as himself to serve as ballast, he suddenly realizes they’re doing it, they’re at war."





	Bring Him Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's COW-T #8 Mission 1, prompt "war".

As another tank explodes, close enough that he almost feels himself propelled up into the air and he’s pretty sure he doesn’t fly away just because he’s holding a rifle as heavy as himself to serve as ballast, he suddenly realizes they’re doing it, they’re at war. In all his years of leading this revolution, war has always been a far off thought, something that would’ve happened, for sure, at some point, but that point seemed so far away in time it was hardly something he had to ever worry about.

And then something happened. Blaine’s efforts came to something at last and Leo arrived, and with him the chance at doing something real, final. Getting inside. Gather information the rebels never managed to get their hands on before. Finally know for sure what was gonna happen inside the regime, with clarity enough to be able to think of something to do to actually overthrow it.

And now it’s happening. In the middle of nowhere. The little safe house built in old wood exploded and within it the monsters who suppressed freedom for more than half the citizens of the United States for the last 50 years. 

Adam’s covered in dust, sweat and blood. The army’s come and there are people yelling. Some of them lies bleeding on the ground, some of them are getting captured and then executed on the way to the edges of the fight.

And all he can think about as he fights for his life, screaming at the top of his lungs, the rainbow flag wrapped around his waist, is Cody.

He needs to get out alive of this mess. He needs to get back and he needs to be well. He needs to hold him. And he needs to be whole to do that.


End file.
